We all get hurt by love
by MellowMemories
Summary: Bella and Edward were once in love. After Edward could not bear Bella's pain of having everyone dissaprove of her relationship with him he decides to jump...5 years later...Bella cannot believe Edward is alive..only this time he's an entire new character.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my second story for Edward and Bella. **

**Summary for whole story: Bella and Edward were once in love. After complications developed in the beginning due to disapproving of the town in their relationship, Edward decides to leave Bella forever knowing she's suffering too much because of him. Bella is hurt and pained after loving him all this time. She realizes in that moment she will not ever love again. 5 years later they cross paths again only this time Edward is not the same person Bella once knew and loved. He's changed forever…what will Bella do? **

**Summary for chapter: Bella is 17 and Edward is 20. They are both human. One night Edward decides to run away from their complicated relationship realizing it's for the best. Bella runs after him not caring about the complications and hardship they go through. She chases him and realized that he jumps…**

**Author notes: This story randomly came to mind. Should all love stories end happily? How do you think this one will end? **

**Enjoy readers! **

We all get hurt by love

Chapter 1- Lost

The moon was a bright yellow tonight. Creatures of the night were out to do their hunting. The wind was rustling strongly against the trees.

There was a slender girl running in the forest. Moving as fast as her feet could carry her there. If she was just a little faster she could manage to reach him. The cool breeze blew against her tears blowing them out. The droplets were falling behind her as she ran and ran some more. She would not stop, no matter how tired or warned out she was. Her tears blinded her somewhat. She did not care.

Someone was yelling at her. She wanted to get away from that voice as far as possible.

"BELLA, come back here NOW!" she knew who it was. It hurt to leave him, but she had to. It was unbearable to let go of Edward.

She stopped to pause for a bit. Only shortly though or else her father as well as his men would catch up to her and get her. After throwing a few short breaths she gained some strength and manage to run some more.

"BELLS!" he kept yelling her name over and over. It echoed through the forest.

Why was Edward acting this way, why did he have to leave? Both of their lives were going perfectly well or so it seems:

_Flashback_

_It was a night unlike any other. Bella was joyous than most times. She was waiting in the park for Edward. Nobody would like to go out into this park at night since it was told that most of the creepy things could come out in the dark scaring everyone to death. Bella neither acknowledge nor cared about those legends the town's people in forks told. She heard a noise coming from one of the trees. There was a shadow on top of the branch. She knew it was Edward. He jumped off the branch gracefully. It was amazing how she could not hear him jumping out.. He was indeed sneaky. He landed a few yards in front of her. Edward had hands on his hips. _

"_I did not come all this way just to practice my jumps on trees all night"_

"_Edward, it's been so long, when was the last time I saw you?" She teased but added seriously at the same time since it was 1 month since they last saw each other. _

"_Since our last meeting here." He pointed out. He smiled slightly at Bella then captured her for a hug. Holding her tightly was all he could do for the while being. It was so hard to let go. _

"_I always treasure these meetings no matter how short they are." She said without regretting anything from her relationship with Edward. Bella turned her head around to make sure no one else was watching. She chuckled slightly and nervously at the same time._

"_What came to mind sweetheart?" He asked her as he held her by the waist looking into her eyes. _

"_I almost woke up dad from sneaking out, but I luckily manage to find some sleep pills. I must have put a little too much in his drink." Bella remembered the first time she did this. She went down the stairs as her father was watching TV. She almost grabbed the door knob when her father was standing in front. She hadn't realized he was so quick. She looked behind her slowly._

"_Where are you going so late at night Bells?" he said calmly and firmly. She tried not looking suspicious so instead she said._

"_I wanted to go out for some fresh air." He raised a brow at her._

"_I did not know midnight was your favorite time to do that." He said almost smiling._

"_Well it is…" she said surely. Her father placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose._

"_I know you want to see that boy of yours, don't try getting your way out of it, I've talked with you thousands of times about this, I don't ever want you seeing him again." Bella put her head down looking at the floor for a second or two. Out of nowhere she said in a loud tone._

"_I don't understand what you got against him!!!" her father looked at her wide eyed._

"_YOU would not understand…his family has a bad reputation here, they were raised like Hellions, and nobody gets near them. I don't want YOU getting influenced from them they've done unimaginable things that have caused the town to stay away from them. Especially that Edward!!!!!_

"_I don't care about his reputation; he's not a bad person, and I have not been manipulated into doing anything that would cause great damage!!!" She said confidently. _

"_And I don't care what good things you say about them, you're never seeing that Hellion of a boy ever again!" with that he paced quickly to the door she was about to get out from. He looked it and grabbed the key. _

"_I want you to get back to bed." He said sternly_

_Bella came back to reality, Edward was still holding her, feeling herself against him._

"_If Jessica would have kept her mouth shut about our relationship, we would have not been here every night meeting each other once a month." Bella said sadly. _

"_Jessica did not want you getting your reputation ruined because of me." Edward added with a frown. _

"_Edward I do not care what the town thinks of me, I don't care if I am thrown out of my father's house, I just want to be with you always." She said with her eyes already glittered with tears._

"_Our family needed to move from here since word was getting out about it, they know that I'm here with you." Bella's eyes widen._

"_They may not approve of you either, but I know for a fact that my dear sister Alice is fond of you." He said almost happy at the thought. _

"_I really do like your sister Edward, she's been good to me and has helped me out of tight situations, and I do wish I could see her." Bella said in a cheerless tone. _

"_One of these days she'll come." He said with some hope. He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her. Bella was lost in his kiss. She could not resist putting her arms around his neck._

_It was always like this every month. Edward's family had moved to another town. When they were able to they would at least meet once or twice a month. Bella hoped that Edward was not frustrated over it. It seemed to be harder and harder for both of them to meet like this. _

_They remained locked in each other's touch._

_End of flashback._

Bella would not stop. She started feeling a few drops of water falling from the sky. It looks like it would be a stormy night. More rain drops gathered getting slightly stronger. In a matter of moments it started raining hard. All the grass was getting muddy and slippery. Bella had lost her balance and fell down to the mud. She was mud-covered. It did not matter.

She stood up as quickly as possible though the screams could be heard behind her. She dashed past the branches and trees that were trying to block her off. She rippled a thin branch that was in her way. If she could get out of the forest and make it to the dropping of the cliff. The more she scampered the closer she knew she was. The light of the moon had disappeared due to the clouds that had covered up the night sky.

If she lost her direction then she would be lost. She risked running blindly out of the forest. There were fewer trees where she was going. That was good news. Then a little hill was in display. She could hear the clashes of the waves.

She started darting towards the hill climbing it with no mercy. She dug dirt with her fingers, gripping it. Bella slide down the hill since it had gotten slippery. She breathed hard. She would not give up no matter how stubborn the mud was with her.

"I'll make it!" she said yelling "You hear me! I'm not going to let some mud and rain stop me from reaching you Edward."

She climbed the hill again holding on tightly so she would not slip back again. She growled as she ascended almost to the top of the cliff. With a cry she raised her body up with effort and fell down. She stood up slowly raising to see her surroundings as well to see where Edward was.

She ran to the left to see any sign of him. There was nothing there. Maybe he was on the left side. She scurried over to see what she could find.

When she rushed to see if he was here she stepped on something soft yet recognizable. The rain was pouring heavily. Bella stopped and looked down. It was a brown leathered jacket. It was Edward's jacket….her heart started pounding fast all of a sudden…

"Edward would not dare to jump…he couldn't of" she said to herself sure that Edward was probably sitting safely somewhere on top of the edge. She looked down quickly at the dropping. There was no sign of the body. Then where did he go? Bella did not want to believe he was probably lying dead somewhere. Why did she only find his jacket? Was it not obvious that something bad had happened to Edward? She wanted to find out for herself.

She held the jacket tightly to her whispering.

"Edward…"

Then she looked behind her. There was a tree. She got closer to it noticing that there was something written on it. She decided to touch the carvings of the letters. Then Thunder strike loudly giving a huge light to what the message said: her eyes flashed in a second as well as widened in shock when she read it:

_I jumped realizing how much pain I was causing you, hope you can forgive me._

_--Edward _

Her heart skipped quicker. The blood in her head was pounding. She could not; she would not believe what she just read. She loosened her grip on Edward's jacket collapsed on the ground. Blackness consumed her and her hand landed remaining limply on the tree. Her body had been weak and she had tired herself out as well as with the shock of what Edward had done.

Shouts of men were being heard from the distance, yelling out Bella's name.

Bella's father was climbing the top of the hill. He would not rest until he found his daughter to bring her safe and sound.

He climbed effortlessly to the top. He inhaled some air due to all the running he and his men had done. He told his men to stay at the bottom. He walked slowly with his flashlight to see if there was any sign of Bella.

In a matter of minutes he went to a tree noticing some written message. Before he could reach the message he noticed a body lying on the ground. She had her hair damped and her there was a jacket next to her that she looked like she was holding before. His eyes were broad and he stride quickly to her side.

"Bella, Bella!" he said her name fast a few times. He hugged her closer. He feared that she could die.

"Honey please be alright." He said with some tears gathering behind his eyes. Her eyes opened for a second looking at him then they closed again. He sighed with relief knowing that she was still alive. He had to get her out of the cold. He took of his own jacket putting it around her daughter. He picked her up with no problem since she was as light as a feather.

He walked away with his daughter in his arms.

**Poor Bella, she could not reach Edward in time. Stick around for Chapter 2 which will be coming soon enough. Thanks for reading. Reviews very much appreciated. **


End file.
